tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Once Upon a Time: Pilot
| next = "The Thing You Love Most" }} "Pilot" is the premiere episode of the supernatural fantasy series Once Upon a Time and the first episode of the series overall. The episode was directed by Mark Mylod and written by series creators Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis. It first aired on ABC in the United States and on CTV in Canada on Sunday, October 23rd, 2011 at 8:00 pm. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * This episode is included on disc one of the Once Upon a Time: The Complete First Season DVD collection and the Once Upon a Time: The Complete First Season Blu-ray collection. * This is the only episode from season one of Once Upon a Time directed by Mark Mylod. * This is the first of seven episodes from season one of Once Upon a Time co-written by Adam Horowitz. * This is the first of seven episodes from season one of Once Upon a Time co-written by Edward Kitsis. * Actor Jared Gilmore, who plays the role of Henry Mills on this series, is credited as Jared S. Gilmore. * Actor Mike Coleman, who plays Happy, is credited as Michael Coleman in this episode. * Actor Keith Dallas, who plays a taxicab driver, is credited as Keith Blackman Dallas in this episode. * Actor David-Paul Grove, who plays Doc, is credited as David Paul Grove in this episode. * Actor Darren Dolynski, who plays a nervous guard, is uncredited for his participation in this episode. Allusions * Bloopers * Quotes * The Evil Queen: Oh, don't worry, dear. In a few moments you won't remember you knew him. Let alone loved him. * Snow White: Why did you do this? * The Evil Queen: Because this is my happy ending. .... * Mary Margaret Blanchard: As we build our birdhouses, remember, what you're making is a home, not a cage. The bird is free and will do what it will. This is for them, not us. They're loyal creatures. If you love them and they love you, they will always find you. .... * Prince Charming: You're wasting your time, you've already lost. And I will not let you ruin this wedding. * The Evil Queen: Oh, I haven't come here to ruin anything. On the contrary, dear, I've come to give you a gift. * Snow White: We want nothing from you. * The Evil Queen: But you shall have it. My gift to you is this happy, happy day. For tomorrow my real work begins. You've made your vows. Now I make mine. Soon, everything you love, everything all of you love, will be taken from you, forever. And out of your suffering will rise my victory. I shall destroy your happiness if it is the last thing I do. .... * Snow White: I haven't had a restful night since our wedding. * Prince Charming: That's what she wants, to get in your head. But they're only words. She can't hurt us. * Snow White: She poisoned an apple because she thought I was prettier than her. You have no idea of what she's capable. .... * Snow White: He said it would be on her twenty-eighth birthday. * Prince Charming: What's twenty-eight years when you have eternal love? .... * Snow White: You. You found me. * Prince Charming: Did you ever doubt I would? * Snow White: Truthfully? The glass coffin gave me pause. Opening narration There was an enchanted forest filled with all the classic characters we know. Or think we know. One day they found themselves trapped in a place where all their happy endings were stolen. Our World. This is how it happened... See also External Links * * * * * * "Pilot" at the OUAT Wiki References Keywords Bail bondswoman; Boston; Guard; Evil Queen; Maine; Massachusetts; Queen; Sheriff; Storybrooke; Taxicab driver; Teacher ---- Category:2011/Episodes Category:Mark Mylod/Director Category:Adam Horowitz/Writer Category:Edward Kitsis/Writer Category:Kathy Gilroy/Producer Category:Adam Horowitz/Executive producer Category:Edward Kitsis/Executive producer Category:Mark Mylod/Executive producer Category:Steve Pearlman/Executive producer Category:Brian Wankum/Producer Category:Episodes with crew categories